


the subtle kind

by icingsugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingsugar/pseuds/icingsugar
Summary: what a treat to start off your day hearing a lover's voice.(or moans. same thing).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	the subtle kind

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this out in 20 min at 3am i can promise you i am not fully awake right now

He was barely awake and neither was she. But they kissed each other anyway, and, sleepy as they were, registered only the warmth of their love and the expanse of bare skin.

Usually, Chat Noir would ask if this was okay, but he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone get his larynx up and running. He kissed Ladybug and ran his hand down her body, pulling her flush against him, waiting for some subtle response — a hand squeeze, a brush of tongues — to light a torch for the blind journey they were ready to embark on.

She wrapped her leg around his waist, reached down, and guided him inside of her.

Well. She'd never been the subtle kind, anyway.

" _ Ah _ ," she breathed against his lips. Ladybug half-turned her head to look down at their point of conjunction, the pillow-lined side of her face so warm and soft Chat Noir couldn't help but kiss it. "Mm. Hold me?"

Who was he to deny such a sweet, hoarse demand? Who was he to deny his lady?

With his left arm already a makeshift pillow beneath her head, Chat Noir wrapped his right around her. He gathered her into his chest (or rather she nestled into it herself) and placed a hand against her inner thigh to keep her spread open enough to thrust into her.

She moaned, then dropped her head, tucking it beneath his chin.

Ladybug embraced him, and he embraced her. They cuddled as they did every morning, the early sunlight struggling through the thick hotel curtains and scattering across their strewn clothes. He pressed his lips to her forehead and thrust in deep, cupping the back of her thigh in one hand and pulling her so close he felt dizzy.

She whined, high and thin, her falsetto staccato broken up as he picked his pace up again. She cried out in time with the mattress springs, gasping his name and praises he could barely hear over the sound of his own harried breaths.

He kissed her head again, the parting of her hair, this time. He almost lifted his face when four familiar crescent moons engraved themselves into the middle of his back, and Ladybug drew her nails along his skin. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to roll her onto her back and get a good taste of her — her neck, her breasts, the hickeys on her stomach — before he came.

And although he was close, Ladybug was closer. She squeezed her leg around his hip and whimpered, hugging him closer. Her orgasm was quiet, that morning, unlike the way her moans had reverberated around the suite last night after he had buried his face between her thighs. The silence said it all, the calm after the storm, and puffs of breath that brushed his clavicle while she stroked his bicep.

For a moment, he forgot it all. He gripped her hip and fucked her, murmuring something like  _ I love you _ into her hair while she murmured something like  _ I love you too _ right back. She jerked and panted and pushed him as deep into her as either of them could bear, until his goosebumps and heartbeat and every part of him entwined with his girlfriend collected into a single pinprick of a point, and he came, hard and quietly, just like she had.

She laughed as he caught his breath, running her fingers through his bed hair.

"Morning, kitty," she said.

He chuckled against her shoulder. "Morning, My Lady."


End file.
